roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
RCCH's Tower Battles Pack
Disclaimer: This is Fan-Made content. Made by RCCHGaming123. https://rcchgaming.weebly.com/rcchs-concepts.html for main page. RCCH's Tower Battles Pack | Introduction I have been playing ROBLOX | Tower Battles for a very long period of time now, and at this point I've gotten really good at the game and strategic.. Throughout this process, I've also realized how many concepts are floating around in the Tower Battles Community: Fan-Made Towers, Zombies, Maps, Events and Ideas. I however, think that Tower Battles has a lot of content already and I think that just singular Towers, Zombies and Map suggestions are just not enough "bonding" because random stuff would be pretty weird. Now in this page, I try to make some Fan-Made content in Tower Battles and I think that the content in here would be very nice for Tower Battles and might also attract players to be more competitive, and yet that these Fan-Made content don't affect a lot of things in the realistic gameplay (Wave 1 to 38), some Towers might actually have several purposes now, and not only useless pieces of trash garbage like Fragger, Shotgunner and Cryo-Gunner. In this pack I introduce Freeplay, Upgrade Paths, More Abilities, and More Zombies. RCCH's Tower Battles Pack | The Real Deal Freeplay is exactly what it sounds like: Freeplay. This idea I have to give credit to Bloons Tower Defense made be Ninja Kiwi and I find Freeplay the thing that is actually keeping me to keep on playing Bloons Tower Defense.. Freeplay is a feature that allows you to keep playing the game infinitely, after the programmed rounds. (In this case, Tower Battles has 38 programmed waves/rounds) Zombies spawn randomly at a certain point and you see insanely powerful new Zombies as well. To keep it balanced, Bloons Tower Defense increases the speed and health of the enemy "Bloons" that you have to fight off as the rounds go by. This will be adapted as a similar concept in Tower Battles. Freeplay Mode in RCCH's Tower Battles Pack introduces new zombies including: * Ultra Lightning * Mystery3 * Camo Boss2 * Necromancer Boss (Revamped) * Armored Boss * Stunning BossZombies that also appear in Freeplay include: * Boss2 * Hidden Boss * Boss3 * Mystery2 * Boss4 * Guardian * Void * Idk * Error * Virus Ultra Lightning Health: 850 Speed: Unbelievably Fast Camouflaged: Not Camouflaged Immune to: Freezing, Knockback, Slowing Ultra Lightnings are what they sound like: Lightnings that are stronger, faster, and tougher. Ultra Lightnings are 3.5 times as quicker as normal ones -- these Lightnings move so quick they actually fast enough to escape away from Mortar shells to be hit on straight paths. Ultra Lightnings also cannot be slowed down, so they serve as massive nuisances to the player. However, some other upgrades from other towers I'll introduce later on might help with fighting these foes. Ultra Lightnings appear in packs of 10 and have their first appearance on Wave 40. With increasing speed and health during Freeplay Mode, the Ultra Lightnings might be the death of you. Mystery3 Health: 1000 Speed: Average Camouflaged: Not Camouflaged Immune to: Nothing Mystery3 spawn even more powerful zombies continuing from Mystery2. Mystery3's are capable of spawning Boss3, Boss4, Guardian, Idk, Error and Virus.. These spawned zombies might overrun your defenses easily when Mystery3's come in huge numbers. Mystery3's first appearance is at Wave 44, so you better get ready to counter these powerful zombies. Camo Boss Health: 1600 Speed: Fast Camouflaged: Camouflaged Immune to: Vehicles Now what's worse then Hidden Bosses in mid-game? The Camo Boss has a fast speed, and is immune to all Vehicles, including the Zed! Now, you cannot rely on Zed to destroy these foes and instead with other towers. These zombies might not be the biggest problem, but if you are not well prepared, you might as well use Aviators to help out with this Boss... The Camo Boss's first appearance is at Wave 45 so I'd recommend sufficient hidden defense before that. Armored Health: 600 Speed: Very Fast Camouflaged: Not Camouflaged Immune to: Explosions, Freezing, Knockback, Slowing, Fire The Armored surprisingly has a comparably low health: Only 600. That seems odd because Armored should mean having higher health. However, this is a different "Armored". The Armored is immune to a lot of things - a big one being explosions. This means that the Mortar explosions cannot deal damage to them, as well as the Fragger, the Elf, and so on. The Armored is also immune to fire and has a very fast speed so you have to note that this might be devastating if your strategy relies on splash damaging. Armored's first appearance is at Wave 45. Merged Boss Health: 16000 Speed: Slow Camouflaged: Not Camouflaged Immune to: Knockback Merged Boss is what it seems like a "Boss5", but it really isn't. The Merged Boss has an ability to summon 3 or 4 Necromancers at once, similar to the Necromancer spawning 3 or 4 Normals at once. With the ability to spawn zombies that spawn zombies, this makes the Merged Boss extremely deadly to Railgunners when behind a large group of zombies, distracting their shots on 4 health Normals. Merged Boss's first appearance is at Wave 48. Increasing Difficulty The increasing of difficulty makes it so players cannot survive forever by having 40 Zeds and a load of Mortars. (and maybe some other towers) In Freeplay Mode, you get only 10% of cash from damaging zombies at Waves 39 to 50, ie you will only get 50000 from destroying a whole Void. You get 5% of cash from damaging zombies at Waves 50 to 60, and down to 2.% for the rest of the game after Wave 60. Zombies also get more powerful in Freeplay Mode as it progresses. At Waves 50+ onwards, zombies get +2.5% health and 2.5% faster speed every round. More powerful zombies also come more often. The following is a table for the spawn rates of zombies at Waves 50+ (Zombies are random after Wave 50) For full list of upgrade paths visit here: https://rcchgaming.weebly.com/rcchs-concepts.html Category:Fanmade Idea